HaveADream
The Rt. Hon. HaveADream MP AL PC (Also known as Cal or simply HaveADream) is a Liberal Democrat Deputy Leader, the Health Secretary and the MP for Hull North (South and East Yorkshire), History May By-Election HaveADream joined MHOC in May, immediately running as the Liberal Democrat candidate for the one of the two MP seats offered in the May By-Election, which occurred due to the dissolution of the SDCN. After winning both support of the Opposition and the Government, HaveADream came second to /u/SPQR1776, therefore winning the National Seat and increasing the seat share of the Liberal Democrats to eleven. #DareToDream After /u/Remiel had resigned as leader in July, HaveADream ran alongside /u/bnzss and /u/ThatThingInTheCorner in the following leadership election. HaveADream garnered a lot of support from newer users of the Liberal Democrats, promising greater transparency and a way for newer users to get involved, HaveADream managed to put up a good fight, garnering a lot of support from newer or lower-down members, HaveADream ultimately came second in the Leadership Election, losing by six votes, which was an achievement, as he was seen as a fairly big outsider in the beginning of the election. It is interesting to note that if there was no minimum time requirement that a user could vote in the leadership election, HaveADream may have won the Leadership Election. As /u/bnzss had been elected Leader of the Liberal Democrats, a Deputy Leadership election was held, HaveADream stood and won over 60% of the first preference votes, becoming one of two Deputy Leader of the Liberal Democrats. The Fourth Opposition HaveADream wrote the The Mental Health Act 2015.and the Same Sex Marriage (Northern Ireland) Bill (which is currently being debated in the House of Lords) during his time in the 4th Opposition, where he was the Minister for Europe. Despite his status and authority in the coalition, he did not hold a Shadow Secretary of State Position. HaveADream infamously voted against an internal election between the Liberal Democrats and the Conservatives to remove UKIP from the coalition. Citing future relations and a change in leadership as justification. The MHOC Podcast HaveADream hosted the MHOC Podcast alongside fellow Liberal Democrat /u/m1cha3lm. The podcast was fairly successful, garnering a lot of volunteers and reaching two hundred views per episode. Notable guests included /u/demon4372 and /u/Timanfya, as well as Prime Minister (at the time) /u/RadioNone. The first season of the MHOC podcast did not last long, however, as HaveADream resigned (See: Controversy & Drama) after the sixth episode. HaveADream later announced the start-up of a new audio show to work alongside The MHOC Podcast as a humorous side of the House, called Have I Got Salt For You?. Press In July 2015, HaveADream took over the defunct MWNN as it's editor, citing a desire to further integrate the Model World together. With 13 Model Governments involved and correspondents from all over the world, the MWNN was a success and still continues to be run under his editorship today. In September 2015, the MBBC was formed to bring the unpartisan reporting and articles from /r/MWNN into domestic issues and issues relating to MHOC. /u/ThatThingInTheCorner ran the MBBC until September 2015, before stepping down. HaveADream was elected Director-General of the MBBC. One of HaveADream's first actions of running the MBBC was integrating /r/MWNN into the MBBC permanently, meaning international correspondents from the MBBC now wrote for the MWNN. HaveADream also draws MHOCBall comics for MHOC: The Week. Sixth Government In the October 2015 General Election, HaveADream stood in South and East Yorkshire, rallying the Liberals of Yorkshire to rise up and take advantage of the constituency split of South and North Yorkshire (Which was formerly Yorkshire before GE4.) HaveADream also campaigned heavily for the Liberal Democrats in other areas and tried to rally the Muslim cultures of Britain, claiming that he would represent them as a the only Muslim candidate in the country and calling the Liberal Democrats the epitome of a fair, diverse party. This campaign was very successful, as HaveADream won the Liberal Democrats two seats in South and East Yorkshire. This victory contributed to the massive eighteen seats won by the Liberal Democrats, making them the third largest party in the Fourth Parliament. HaveADream was a key figure in the negotiation progress, even writing up the agreed Coalition Agreement. HaveADream became Health Secretary after the Opening of the Fourth Parliament. Drama & Controversy Temporary Resignation HaveADream resigned from both the Liberal Democrats and MHOC as a whole in October 2015 after his SO was contacted by a member of the community about issues relating to MHOC. He expressed concern over how much personal information was shared by members of the community and urged people to remain secretive of their personal lives. His resignation sparked uproar against the Respect Party Chat, whom were considered the prime suspects. The resignation resulted in an EDM rejecting the resignation, which received 42 signatures, following conversations with the Head Moderator, who pledged to find the wrongdoers and the Executive of the Liberal Democrats, HaveADream decided not to resign, but urged people to remain vigilant and careful of the behaviour that could occur on MHOC. Real-Life Politics HaveADream is a political activist in the real world. He is a member of the Liberal Democrats and campaigns frequently for Liberal Democrats Hull and Hessle. HaveADream is also passionate about mental health, citing it as a huge personal issue with himself following the loss of his friend and campaigns for better mental health services both nationwide and in the City of Hull. Personal HaveADream is a Sunni Muslim and a follower of the Muta'zillite Ideology.